Clarence's Big Break
Clarence's Big Break is a 2020 animated adventure road comedy film, produced by Warner Animation Group and Cartoon Network Studios. It is directed by Mike Mitchell, and written by Andrew Overtoom, Skyler Page, Spencer Rothbell, and John Venzon, and produced by Dan Lin and Roy Lee. The film is based on the 2014 television series Clarence, and the film takes place after the finale of the show's fourth season. The story focuses on Clarence, Sumo and Jeff on a cross-country adventure back to Aberdale with exchange student Carman. The film features Skyler Page, reprising his role of the title character from the first season, alongside Sean Giambrone, Tom Kenny, Katie Crown, and Roger Craig Smith. The film's cast includes Trey Parker, Seann William Scott, Matt Damon, Kristin Chenoweth, and Alan Tudyk. The film was supposed to be a made-for-television movie, but became theatrical instead. The film releases in the United States on June 26, 2020 in 3D and RealD 3D. The film received average reviews from critics for its voice performances, score, and mediocre humor. Plot A day has passed after Clarence and Jeff have been transferred to West Aberdale Elementary. Their second day starts off with them being put in detention with Sumo, after Andrew tattletaled on them for sabotaging a student's science fair project so Jeff could win. Later that day, the students board the bus for a field trip to El Paso. After arriving, they stop at a gift shop. Clarence and Sumo play hide-and-seek, much to Jeff's dismay, but joins in for one game. After finding themselves, everyone has boarded the bus, leaving the boys behind. Jeff spots a bus stop, where they meet a boy named Carman, who unfortunately tells them that the buses in El Paso do not go out of town, much to their disappointment. Carman decides to help them get home and invites the boys to dinner at his house. At Aberdale Elementary, the kids have a party in the detention room, with Mr. Reese in a sugar coma. Chelsea gets a message from Gilben, consisting a photo of the trio trying to catch up, which he was able to get during the field trip in El Paso. Upon showing the others the photo, Kimby becomes worried, and reveals her secret crush on Jeff, leaving everyone in surprise. Amy gives a pep-talk to them about the boys presence helping everybody over the years. She enlists Breehn, Kimby, Dustin and Nathan to find them. At the Ericson residence, he introduces the boys to his parents and have dinner. After dinner, Carman plans out how they can get back home. Meanwhile, the students get tired from walking, so they hop aboard on the back of a bus going out of town. Carman brings them to a gas station, where Carman takes a map to direct the boys back home. Clarence and Sumo takes three bags of chips and soda bottles without paying (as they haven't brought any money). The cashier wakes up and sees the bags and soda gone after the four exit. He chases the boys, but they escape on the back of a moving truck. Asking who that man was, Carman says it was Burt, and he has a hate for him due to his "sordid past". Enraged by the Clarence and Sumo's stunt, Jeff blames them for getting themselves stuck in El Paso in the first place. He no longer becomes friends after the last six years he has always stood loyal to them and overlooked everything they do. Shocked, Clarence jumps off the truck and plans to walk all the way back home. Carman jumps off as well, as his parents will worry where he is and can no longer continue help them get back. Cast * Skyler Page as Clarence Wendle, an optimistic and curious boy who is best friends with Jeff and Sumo. ** Page also voices Charles "Chad" Caswell III, Clarence's father figure and Mary's boyfriend. * Sean Giambrone as Jeff Randell, an intelligent germophobic boy who is friends with Clarence and Sumo. * Tom Kenny as Sumo Sumouski, an unpredictable and care free child who is friends with Clarence and Jeff. * Trey Parker as Carman Ericson, a troublemaker who lives in El Paso with his family. * Alan Tudyk as Bert Ernest, antagonist of the film. He name references Bert and Ernie from Sesame Street and Ernest "Ernie" Smuntz from Mouse Hunt. * Matt Damon as Kristen Chenoweth as Mr. & Mrs. Ericson, Carman's parents * Katie Crown as Melanie Baker, teacher of Aberdale Elementary. ** Crown also voices Mary Wendle, Clarence's supportive mother and Chad's girlfriend. ** Crown also provides the voice of Brenda Shoop, former teacher and current secretary. * Ariel Winter as Amanda "Amy" Gillis, a friend of Clarence who is the leader of the "Rescue Team" to rescue Clarence, Sumo and Jeff. She was previously voiced by Ava Acres in the first season of the series. * Joshua Rush as Breehn, currently most intelligent student in Aberdale Elementary after Jeff was transferred, and is one of members of the "Rescue Team" to rescue the trio. * Isabella Niems as Kimberly "Kimby", an insecure and awkward girl who is friends with Courlin and Malessica, and has a secret crush on Jeff, and is one of the members of the "Rescue Team" to rescue the trio. * Spencer Rothbell as Nathan, a bulky and dim-witted kid who is friends with Belson, Dustin and Percy, and is one of the members of the "Rescue Team" to rescue the trio. * Kyle Arem as Dustin Conway, a tall tan-skinned kid who is friends with Belson, Nathan and Percy, and is one of the members of the "Rescue Team" to rescue the trio. * Roger Craig Smith as Belson Noles, a spoiled rich kid and was once a bully to Clarence, Sumo and Jeff before the trio was transferred. ** Craig Smith also provides the voice of Percy, a shy and worried boy. * Seann William Scott as Andrew, student of West Aberdale Elementary, and tattle-tales on Clarence and Sumo, including Jeff. * Donavan Patton as Jim Reese, former secretary of Aberdale Elementary after he was promoted principal. Music Soundtrack The film uses actual song rather than parodied versions as the series did. Score The score is composed by Alexandre Desplat. Two of the scores are available on the soundtrack. Track listing All tracks written by Alexandre Desplat. Release The film will release in theaters on May 29, 2020 in Prescott, Arizona, followed by its release in Philippines on June 10, concluding with it initial release on June 26. The film will be presented in a 1.85:1 format, rather than Warner Animation's standard 2.39:1 format on its previous titles. Marketing The teaser trailer releases on October 17, 2019, posted on the Cartoon Network and Warner Bros. Pictures YouTube channels. A second teaser trailer will release on April 9, 2020. Twelve sets based on events from the TV series, including a series of Blind Bag figures (consisting of Clarence, Jeff, Sumo, Mary, Chad, Amy, and Sumo in his West Aberdale clothes) from K'NEX and two Kubros of Clarence and Chad from Mega Construx are released for the film. On June 21, 2020, promotional tie-ins on Cartoon Network consist of bumpers with Clarence, Sumo and Jeff in a movie theater announcing the film. In addition, they host the entire line-up, in intermissions between commercial break. Notes # DreamWorks Pictures produces the film in the United Kingdom, Canada, and Australia only. # "Freedom" is only heard in the teaser trailer. Category:2020 films Category:American animated films Category:Hand-drawn animated films Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:Family films Category:Buddy films Category:Road movies Category:Clarence Category:Cartoon Network Studios films Category:Warner Animation Group films Category:Warner Bros. Pictures films Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:DreamWorks Pictures films Category:SmashupMashups's Ideas